Talk:Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster "Diablo"/@comment-27585165-20160110163628
I guess the skill will be something like this: Explanation and reasoning below :) [Stride] (Released when both players' vanguards are grade 3 or greater!)-Stride Step-one or more cards with the sum of their grades being 3 or greater from your hand, and discard themStride this card on your (VC) from face down. AUTO(VC)1/Turn:Generation Break 2:Blast (1) & Choose a face down card named "Dark Dragon Spectral Blaster Diablo" from your G zone, and turn it face up When this unit attacks a vanguard, if you have a heart card with "Diablo" in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, until end of turn, this unit gets drive-1, and AUTO(VC)1/Turn:three of your rear-guards, and retire them At the end of the battle that this unit attacked a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, Stand this unit, and choose up to one of your opponent's rear-guards, and retire it. I tried to equilibrate its skill with all actual and recent selfstand Vanguard. Moreover I respected the past skill of Spectral Duke with the improvements of the stride and "Diablo". The news Shadow unit lack of destruction power we have a potientially 1 to 3 united destroyed with BD "Diablo" and PB "Diablo". The skill of BD "Diablo" doesn't work with it because it's not named "Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster "Diablo". So we have to destroy 2 units like PB "Diablo" but not with its restrained guard ability because with the selfstand hability it's to much. And "Diablo" it's a specific named for great power and weapon associate with BD "Diablo" 's Lores. The cost is balanced too, I explained myself: Tetra-boil Dragon has counterblast (1) with restriction name and discard 1 and wave 4th. We get 4 cards in the end for the cost of 2 cards to discard (stride enabler + the cost) = +2 with the stride enabler or less if we don't have stride enabler. Victoplasma has counterblast (2) with 2 cards to discard but no restriction name. We get 4 cards in hand at the end for the cost of 3 cards to discard (stride enabler + the cost) = +1 with the stride enabler or less if we don't have stride enabler Dragonic Overlord "The Ace" has counterblast(2) with 2 cards to discard but with 1 Overlord but it gain 5000 power. We get 4 cards in hand at the end for the cost of 3 cards to discard (stride enabler + the cost) = +1 with the stride enabler or less if we don't have stride enabler So we come to SB "Diablo" : counterblast (1) with restriction name retiring 3 units (potientially 2 with charon or David) like PB "Abyss" and after effect destroy up to 2 units ( -1 to -2 for the opponent). Also like Tetra-boil Dragon first stride is possible. SO we get 4 cards in hand at the end for the cost of 1 card (stride enabler) to dicard but with a cost of 1 to 3 cards to retire. 1 card = darkheart trumper call charon we have our cost. So we gain + 0 to +2 with the stride enabler or less if we don't have stride enabler. And if we take in count the -1 to -2 to the opponent we can say: a gain to +2 to +4 with optimal field/hand and with the stride enabler. For ending this long hypothesis, the cost and the ability to destroy 2 cards could be modified or ajusted if we get a new grade 3 with "Diablo" in its name and along with its ability of course or a new idea not too broken. What do you think about it ?